Easy Love
by nutmeig
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn, story line diverts from the wedding. Rated M for rape, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is rated M for decribing rape, if this bothers you dont read. I do have ### to mark where so you can skip if you wish.**

* * *

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very... mad world... mad world...

Adam Lambert- Mad World

I always thought love would be easy. That once you find the one person you are meant to be with that everything will fall into place.

Obviously not a "and they all lived happily ever after." There is always more to the story; however, I just thought that being in loved made everything flow smoothly. I, of all people should have known better. My life, my love story was never easy.

But didn't that make it better? Didn't that make it stronger, more real? I guess I thought that once I passed the obstacle of marriage, of getting over my own insecurities of a wedding right out of high school that all my dreams would come true.

And yet, here I lay in a pile of my own cooling blood. Choking on that life-force.

How did I get here? Of all the ways I could have died in the last two years I never imagined that this would be it. Left for dead on the living room floor in the Cullen mansion, my blood staining the carpet once again. Bruised, repeatedly stabbed and assaulted as I wheeze in my last few remaining breaths I see my life float past my eyes.

I see Renee and me throughout the years, the laughter and tears of adolescence. I see Charlie teaching me how to cast a fishing rod, the long drives to various outdoor related events. The few friends I had in Phoenix and the warm sunshine of the desert.

Then my flashes became more detailed. I saw every moment that ever happened with the love of my existence. The wonder and mystery, the confusion and love I held for him. The hopes and dreams. The emptiness I felt after he left. I saw my reunion with him under the clock tower and the fear of losing him all over again. I saw how we pulled ourselves back together, became stronger and yet I realized why it is that I'm here, unmoving on the floor.

Fear of the unknown.

I was afraid to express how desperately I needed him, how much I needed him to make me his in every way that was possible. His fear of hurting me physically that led to emotional pain. It became so clear to me the fear he had that I would learn to hate him because of the thing I wanted so badly without fully contemplating the consequences.

I saw how trepidation filled his face on our wedding night. His fear that I would become angry or leave because we did not have a 'real' wedding night like I had hoped. I saw his tender caress and how he held back. I simply wanted us to 'try.' And we did, for a few weeks. I saw our joy of being together in college, the past semester at Dartmouth with my love choosing the same major as I so we could take all our classes together.

Then the last week played before my eyes. Our reunion with the rest of the Cullen family in Forks for Christmas, the teasing comments from Emmett, the prying conversation with Alice and Rose about married life. The awkwardness when they realized that there really was nothing to tell.

The conversation I had with Carlisle two nights ago in his study when everyone else was out shopping. How he told me he would change me before the year was out if I still wanted it. The sad look in his caring eyes when I told him "We both know he prefers I say human. He doesn't want me to stay by his side for eternity, but I will take what I can from him."

And finally the last hours of my life came to view. I convinced Edward to go with the family on their day long hunting trip, to not worry about me. I spent the time wrapping gifts and cooking extra frozen meals for Charlie in his yellow kitchen. I saw the joy on Charlie's face as I spent the afternoon with him, happy that I did not wish to participate in the 'traditional Christmas break hunting trip' but wanted to spent time with him.

Then the last horrifying moments came to me. It was dark out and I had the lights on downstairs and the curtains open, easy for anyone to peer inside without my knowledge. I turned the radio on and was skipping around to the lively pop Christmas music after finishing giftwrapping my last minute purchases. I moved into the kitchen to make dinner for myself, chopping up vegetables singing off key to the music when I heard a loud bang.

**########**

Startled, I dropped the knife and turned towards the sound. Facing the entrance to the kitchen from the entranceway was a man dressed in dark clothing. Fear griped me. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my shaking feet, my rear landing onto the cold tile floor. Before I could right myself back up the attacker was on me, slamming my head on the hard surface.

I struggled to push him off me. Wiggling my torso in an attempt to unpin myself and begging for mercy. My assailant backslapped me across my right cheek. I screamed out and managed to free one hand. Using it the best way I could I trust the base of my palm into his nose, hoping to push the nasal bone into the brain. Unfortunately I only angered him more from my failed attempt.

"You like it rough, babe?" his vile words breathed on me.

Leaning in he bit the side of my left jaw. I screamed and yanked my right knee up, finding contact between his legs. With him distracted from pain I leaped up and ran towards the entrance hallway, aiming for the front door. I heard a metallic scrape on stone as I reached the hallway crashing into the opposite wall in my rush to flee.

Feet slipping as my socks refused purchase on the hard wood floor. I didn't hear him coming. The only sound ringing in my ears was my own shallow breaths and the thudding of my racing heart. Reaching for the door that was wide open I was thrown into the living room, landing on the coffee table.

Rolling off, groaning in pain a new level of fear emerged as the intruder crawled on top of me holding a kitchen knife to my throat. His words fell on deaf ears as I left out an ugly sob.

Sharp pain entered my chest. The knife in the vile excuse for a human hand was covered in blood. My breathing sounded wet as I tasted blood in my mouth, my lung was punctured.

I was unable to fight from lack of air as my pants were violently torn from my body. Both my wrist trapped in one of the creatures above my head as he roughly entered me. My gasp from pain caused blood to spatter on his face earning another slap to my face.

**########**

Soon enough I was alone, breathing blood into my lungs wondering how this happened.

Gazing up at the ceiling a face appeared. The face of an angel. Pale, unblemished skin, piercing onyx eyes and the most curious hair of bronze. Is this my angel? He looks so sad. My angel, especially one as perfect as him should not feel such sorrow that is written all over his face.

My angel is speaking to me, murmuring words to me that sound foggy. Almost like we are both underwater.

Are we under water? Is that why I feel so cold? No wonder why I can't breathe.

I want to touch my angels face. My hand is so heavy I can't move.

Oh, my angel is so kind he's holding my heavy hand to his face. I can't feel his face. Is that my hand touching him?

My angel moved his head and kissed the palm of the hand that touches his face, and then leaned down and placed his warm lips on my forehead before moving to the side of my neck.

He's saying more watery words in my ear. Is this the language of the angels?

My vision is so blurry. Did my angel just kiss the inside of my wrists?

I've must have done something wonderful to be in his warm arms.

So tired. I want to say here in my angels arms forever.

Forever.

* * *

**There will be another chapter of two. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own, SM does. I'm just playing with her world.

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

'Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Bruno mars- talking to the moon

"Come on Edward, stop being such a bum." Emmett complained to me. "Ya know if you turned her already you could bring her with." Not to mention get laid.

I glared in his direction. I know he and everyone else, who have been thinking similar thoughts, had a point. It was so hard to be away from her, my Bella, for even a moment. Hunting has become such a burden since she came into my life. I wasn't being fair to my family by being so distracted but I wanted nothing more than to return as soon as possible into her arms.

More than that I knew that giving Bella what she thinks she wants, immortality, would solve this anxiety. We could hunt together; I wouldn't be as worried about potential hazards to her health and life. We could be together in a way that a husband and wife should be, and be together forever.

I did want those things. I just was afraid that to carry out Bella's desire to be turned would make me selfish for taking every good human thing she should have and still can have.

But I know what Bella says she wants, and the vision Alice had of Bella; Bella, happy and a vampire. Was it fate? For Alice to have seen that vision when no decision had been made to turn Bella did that mean that there was no fighting it? That no matter what I did Bella would eventually become one of the walking undead? Dammed for all eternity?

No. Bella could never be dammed, she is good. Bella is beautiful and caring and if there is no choice for her, if Bella is going to be a vampire no matter what shouldn't that mean I should be the one to turn her? It should be my venom that runs through her veins. My venom that brings her into this world, finally claiming her as mine.

Resolved I turned to tell my family that I was finally going to do it. When instead I saw Alice's eyes glass over. Thinking her vision was going to be Bella transforming a smile crept on my face. A smile that quickly faltered as horror struck.

Alice's vision was burning my mind. Every fear I had ever had for Bella's safety was magnified tenfold as I watched the very worst of mankind creep up the driveway. His eyes were glued on my Bella, my wife as she moved around the living room unaware of the dangers the lay mere feet from her. He ran and kicked the door in. I know without needing to watch the rest of the vision what was going to happen. I stood transfixed, staring at Alice as she showed me the love of my life fall victim to one of the oldest crimes.

As much as I want to run, to save my Bella, I need to know what was going to happen, what the full extent of my negligent in leaving her unguarded has accomplish.

It was awful to see that vile human hunt Bella. To see her fight and know that I was too far away to prevent it. I watched as what is rightfully mine was forcefully taken.

I could tell that the vision was coming to a close as Bella lay lifeless on the floor, her eyes unfocused. Then her eyes went dark.

The vision ended and I locked eyes with Alice's. Less than two seconds had passed since the beginning of the vision that could possible destroy everything in my existence. Without a word to anyone I took off. Leaping over anything and everything in my path. I need to get there. At this moment that monster is still in the driveway. I should have ten minutes till he enters the house.

Ten minutes plus another two at most till that disgusting creature forces himself on my mate, my love. The rate of blood loss from the knife wounds gives me another fifteen to twenty minutes.

Shit! I'm not going to make it.

I have to make it. I need to go faster.

Pushing myself farther than I ever have I thought nothing more than saving the love of my existence. I've always been proud of my speed, but at this moment I realized how slow I truly am. My family and I where about two hours out in vampire speeds on Vancouver Island, Canada. Pushing myself I counted every second.

Nine minutes thirteen seconds. Forty seven seconds till he's in the house.

Oh thank god, the ocean! Diving in I propelled myself even faster. Vampire speed on land is nothing compared to the speed we can reach in water. At this rate I can reach the small strip of land by Ozette Lake cross and be on the other side of it in 292 seconds.

Fourteen minuets five seconds.

The vile creatures in the house! Touching my mate! I let out a roar of anger, startling wildlife within several mile radius.

Farther and farther, one foot in front of the other. I need to get to her! I need to save her! I should not have waited so long. I should have made her mine long ago. Then she would have been at my side safe instead of where she is.

Freesia. The scent of my love blew on the wind. Over powering all other smells and venom flowed into my mouth. I swallowed it back knowing her scent meant nothing in comparison to having her with me forever. The house came into view. Quiet except for an irregular heartbeat and staggered breathing.

There she lay. My beautiful wife, covered in blood. Rushing to her she wheezed in and out. The blood that temps me like no one else falling from her lips.

"Oh Bella, Bella. No. I tried to get here in time my love." Her gaze found me giving me a small smile. "Please, please don't leave me…"

Bella's hand moved slightly. Holding her shaking body I reached and held her hand to my face, needing to feel her.

She's so cold, I don't have much time. I thought. I knew that one day that I would give in and change her I just had hoped that it would be under better circumstances. What kind of circumstances I'm not sure, just better than this she deserves better than this.

Kissing her palm I set to save my love, to do what I should have done earlier. "I'm so sorry my love, I should never have put this off." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Moving my face to her neck I braced myself for what I was about to do. Do not taste just push in venom, I told myself. "I'll stay with you the whole time. I love you."

And with that I did the one thing I've tried so hard never to do. I bit my Bella.

Denying myself the taste of her blood was easy knowing that every last drop was needed in getting her through the next three days. Pushing venom into her artery I quickly licked the bite mark sealing in my life altering saliva.

Moving on I bit both of her pale, cold and limp wrist. With each pierce Bella did not flinch. She followed my movements with her eyes but no recognition reflected back at me.

"Stay with me my love, please, stay with me." I cried as I held her to me, rocking back and forth.

I stayed there holding my quiet love telling her how soon we would be together forever.

Oh dear God! Carlisle's mental voice cried out. He smelled the blood and ordered everyone to stay out of the house.

Carlisle rushed over with his medical bag. "We need to get these wounds closed." He said as he lifted up Bella's shirt. I shifted her so he could better asset the damage.

There's too many Edward. Venom is the only thing that will close them in time.

I knew what he was mentally asking me. He wanted to lick the wounds closed. There was no way that I could do that. Blood was covering most of her torso. The taste could over power me but could I let Carlisle lick my wife? Even if it was life or death?

I nodded my head, "Please Carlisle, it's too much for me… I cant. Please, save her!"

Discreetly he sealed the knife wounds. He reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe. "Fill this up with your venom and send Alice out to steal three bags of blood from the hospital for Bella. We need to get more blood in her before her skin hardens."

Alice was in the living room with the blood bags before I could react, having already seen Carlisle's request. Carlisle prepared both bags, odd smelling blood mixing with what was left of Bella's own. Next he took the syringe that was now full with my venom. I saw in his mind what he had planned.

Would this work? Would more venom help? Its been at least twenty minutes since I bit her and she has barely reacted. Small whimpers and splattering of blood. No screaming. Nothing to say that this will work.

But it has to!

Carlisle raised the syringe and trusted in into Bella's heart. She gasped in pain. Venom filled her heart, her heartbeat skyrocketed. Thumping along, faster than a hummingbirds wings.

Too fast. Too fast. Her hearts going to fail! Carlisle mind screamed at me.

"No! No! Bella! No!" I screamed. "Please!"

Arms were pulling me, pulling me away from my love. I wanted to fight them off, to go to Bella, but I couldn't. It was all too much. I collapsed gasping from my sobs as my wife's heart stopped. The sound that I was so attuned to that I could pick out in a crowded room was silenced.

"Oh God, no!" I screamed as I struggled with the many arms holding me back.

"Alice! Get that blood in her now!" Carlisle demanded as he started compressions. The faint beat of an artificial rhythm counted every second.

Alice set up an IV in both of Bella's arms to move the blood as fast as possible.

"Will this work? If I do forced compressions for three days will it work?" Carlisle desperately asked. I zeroed into Alice's mind as she searched for Bella's future. All there was was a white haze, like being inside a cloud.

"I don't see her, buts she's not gone. It must work!"

"Edward, she's going to be okay. Bella's going to make it." Esme whispered to me. It was then that I noticed that it was her arms I clung to like a frighten child. There were two more sets of arms holding me down.

"We need a cover story. Can she be moved?" Jasper voice was saying. I couldn't quite understand them as I stared and sobbed.

"No. I don't want to risk it." Carlisle spoke, never taking his eyes off Bella as he continued to beat her heart.

"Chief Swan's going to be here in the morning. Alice would you be able to fake Bella's voice and call her father telling him that she and Edward ran off for a private holiday?"

There was a pause in their conversation. "He'll believe if I say there was a family emergency. That will keep him away from the house. Now to make sure that the wolves don't get wind of this."

"We need to prepare for a fast exit." Carlisle explained. "Jasper, Emmett, Rose, pack up everything. Get a moving van but park it several miles from here in a secluded place. We don't need anyone getting word of our hasty departure.

"Alice, we..." She zoomed off before Carlisle finished.

"On top of it."

She came back carrying clean clothes, towels and a bowl or warm soapy water.

"Look!" Esme exclaimed, pointing at Bella's arms. The IV's were moving from her body. "It's working, the venom is healing her, she's going to be okay Edward. Bella's going to make it!"

It all seemed so very surreal to me, "Please, I need…I need to touch her…" Reaching my hand out. Alice moved Bella's responding left arm so I could clasp onto her hand.

Hours of forced compressions, ticking every agonizing moment with an unfamiliar beat ended suddenly with a piercing gasp. Bella's eyes flew open as the same moment she shoved Carlisle off her and crab crawled several inches before collapsing and letting out a loud tormenting scream. Arching her back and scratching at her neck.

I rushed to her from my spot in Esme's arms.

"Shhh, Bella, Bella. I'm right here. I'm right here." I cooed. "I am so, so sorry." I touched her chest above where her heart lay as we both clung to each other desperately.

"It's almost over. Feel your heart. The pain will leave soon, and we will be together. Forever."

Love isn't easy. You have to fight for it. Stand up and do hard things for it. Go out on a limb and face your fears to have it. Love is hard. Full of hard decisions that I had been too much of a coward to face.


End file.
